A driver wants to previously know traffic information on a travelling path to arrive at their destination more quickly. In particular, if the destination may be reached through a bypass known based on traffic information acquired in real time in a case where an accident occurs, it is efficient in terms of driving time.
A navigation device may obtain traffic information in real time through TPEG protocol. However, in the case of receiving real-time traffic information through TPEG, it fails to reflect traffic conditions varying fast. Further, real-time traffic information using TPEG differentiates a traffic condition from another, and thus, it is difficult for a driver to identify actual traffic conditions in a specific position.
Therefore, there is a need for a method that may acquire animated information reflecting real-time traffic information through a navigation device while a driver drives, thus providing the driver with convenience.